All in a days Daichi
by Lightzoni
Summary: Daichi goes shopping with Hilary! I won't say much more coz it will give away the next chapter so you just gotta read it! And Review!


**Shopping Spree**

"Daichi, where are you?" Hilary yelled, "Daichi today's shopping day and we only have 5 hours til the shops close! Where are you?"

"No need to shout Hilary, he's hiding under the table" Ray walked in

"Oh thanks Ray" He walked out again. "I've got you now" She tip-toed up to the table, and poked her head underneath. As soon as she bent down to look Daichi shot out and ran off again.

"Daichi! We have to go now! We have to buy you some new clothes! The championships are coming up soon and you can't stand in front of millions of people looking like you've been attacked by a tiger!" Hilary looked everywhere, maybe she could tempt him out. "I'll buy you pizza and ice cream and anything you want for lunch if you just come out now" The sound of food been mentioned brought him out of hiding straight away.

"Pizza and ice cream!" Hilary nodded and Daichi started to jump around.

"Come on monkey boy we'd better hurry up"

Hilary dragged Daichi by his collar and walked into town.

"First we'll go over the rules of shopping with me! Rule number 1, don't complain. Rule number 2, if you see anyone wearing anything more fashionable than me DO NOT comment on how nice they look compared to me if you want to see tomorrow. Rule number 3, DO NOT let me buy anything that makes my bum look big! 10 minutes later Rule number 69, never rush me from a good shop even if you have been shot in the head and you are dying! 30 minutes later Rule number 90, you being male must carry all my shopping, finally Rule number 100, enjoy shopping with me, after all who is better at shopping than me? No one!!!" Daichi had almost fallen asleep; Hilary hit him with her hand bag "I hope you were listening"

"Yes Sir I mean Miss"

"Let's go to this shop" The shop had lots of fashionable skirts and tops for girls. Hilary's eyes were wide and excitement gleamed on her face.

"Daichi hold this a minute while I go try this skirt on" She threw her hand bag at him and ran to the changing rooms. 20 skirts later they emerged from the shop, Hilary holding a medium sized box containing her newly purchased skirts.

"What a good shop that one was! I've never seen so many great skirts under one roof, well except in my wardrobe of course. Do you remember rule number 90?"

"Never rush you?"

"No! That was rule number 69! Rule number 90 was YOU carry my shopping! Here" She thrust her box into his arms and ran off down the street to the next girly shop she could find.

Daichi was bored. He wanted some fun. Shopping with Hilary was boring, shopping itself was boring Hilary just made things worse. This was supposed to be Daichi shopping day. So far after 3 hours the only shops they had been to were for Hilary. Daichi was struggling to carry all the boxes and bags filled with girl stuff. Hair accessories, skirts, dresses, fashionable tops, make-up and all the other girly things you could think of. Surely it must be Daichi's turn to look at stuff. He didn't want to look at clothes he wanted to go to the game shop and the shops selling weapons and of course anywhere with Beyblade stuff!

"Let's look around here." Daichi decided to have some fun. He began to dart around suspiciously humming the Mission Impossible theme tune, using his hands as a gun. Hilary spotted him and told him off. This did nothing. It just made him worse. He then hid behind the clothes racks and leaped out at passers by, he threw the teddies all over the floor, he moved the 'caution-wet floor' sign to a carpeted area, he told a member of staff there was code red in the changing rooms. Hilary couldn't stop him. She grabbed hold of his collar and dragged him out of the shop just as an announcement about children being kept under adult supervision was made.

"Daichi, what was all that for?"

"I'm bored"

"Ok We'll go look at your stuff now" Hilary said hoping it would make him calm down and behave.

"Daichi this looks like a good shop to get you some new clothes"

"Yippee!" He said sarcastically as Hilary dragged him into the shop causing him to drop some of the boxes.

"I'll pick them up while you go try on these" She thrust a pile of clothes at him. After trying them all on and showing Hilary it was time to pick the best.

"I think the ripped t-shirt with the dragon and the ripped jeans." Daichi held up his choice

"No, I think you look better in the black trousers and the chequered shirt and the pink tie"

"I look like a geek I'm not wearing that"

"You look less like a monkey, so you are going to have to have them" She grabbed the clothes she'd picked and headed towards the tills.

Daichi was not happy. He thought of how he could get his own way.

Suddenly the sound of screaming filled the whole shop. Daichi was throwing a very fake but loud fit.

"Daichi shush!" Hilary tried to shut him up but it was too late the whole shop was crowding around. Some people were whispering. Hilary didn't like this at all.

"Erm...he's my...little brother yeah and he erm...he's just hungry!" She tried to tell the crowd, "He has a few problems you see and I've left it too long between meals, we should be going" She threw the clothes on the floor and pulled Daichi to his feet.

"Now listen Daichi, We'll go get some food now shall we" She said softly as the crowd were still watching. Daichi stopped screaming at the sound of food and Hilary was able to drag him from the shop

Once outside

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Hilary screamed. She carried on yelling things like he was an embarrassment and she wished he'd never come. Daichi burst into tears he hadn't meant to do all the things he had done. He had just been bored and the last fit was just to get his own way. Hilary didn't want another crowd but one was already forming.

"Daichi, I'm sorry. I'll go back and buy you the clothes you want and then we'll go get a pizza. OK?" Daichi looked up from crying but Hilary was once more in the shop. When she emerged she was carrying a box containing Daichi's new clothes. "Now for pizza"

I hope you liked this! Please review! Lightzoni!


End file.
